


Life at 0600

by TrulyPossible



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A bit of Homestuck, A lot of whining about how dumb jim is, Aleo, Alex is from Canada, F/M, I like to call him Leo, Leox, M/M, Spock doesn't believe in Canada, also a lot of spock staring at jims ass, but just a bit, dont ask, i will go between Bones and Leo, im just using John, it makes him a bit more human, no beta we die like men, spirk, this is me trying to make my own fanfic, to me at least, you get the jist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyPossible/pseuds/TrulyPossible
Summary: Collection of drabbles, one shots, and ficlets that I get ideas for. I'll warn in the titles of chapters if Major Character Death or anything like that, because trust me, I will do that. This is my life, and I write when I feel any emotion. Leox, Spirk, maybe a bit of Chulu, and Uhotty.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Alex Sanders, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 7





	1. Aleo-Introductions(First Meetings)

**Author's Note:**

> GodDAMN DO I LOVE FIRST MEETINGS. So to spoil my special Medical pair, I'm giving them the honour of getting the first meeting fic. Leo is grumpy, but also flustered because pretty woman. Alex is just here, and astounded by Jim and Spock's trauma that is not very well hidden or dealt with, post Into-Darkness.

When Jim announced that they would be getting a Counselor, Bones was a bit irked, to say the least. He _was_ qualified as Counselor of the ship, but _apparently_ , nobody wanted to really open up to him about their feelings. Figures. Nobody was even really told what their new Counselor would look like, not even Bones! The CMO!

"We'll be picking up the doctor at the next starbase," Jim told Bones, lounging casually against a biobed, as Leo was doing some paperwork on a padd, grumbling a bit to himself. The moment he handed the padd away to Nurse Chapel once he was done, Jim was shoving another padd into his nose, which Bones snatched with a small huff. It was the Counselor's file, though no picture was attached. 

Alex Sanders, 34, was almost overqualified as Counselor of the Enterprise, and Bones wondered who exactly this woman was. And yes, he did note how odd her name sounded. Born and raised in Toronto, Canada, the woman enrolled in Starfleet Academy at 28. She had been serving on the USS Farraday since she was 30, where she got her accolades as a Counselor. The file-and the woman written in it-piqued his interested. He wanted to know who his new constituent was. Nothing more.

* * *

Nearly a week later, the Enterprise arrived at the Galileo, the starbase that they would be picking Doctor Sanders up from, and Jim was ready to meet her. Leo was a bit antsy as well, trying to find out more information on the Counselor, but it was scant, and even Carol and the bridge crew noticed Doctor McCoy's odd behaviour. Jim was going to point it out to him, but, well, he would let the good doctor work this one out on his own. 

As Alex came aboard, the first thing of notice was her bright ginger hair, going all the way down to her lower back, and cut in straight bangs obscuring her eyebrows, and the tops of her lashes (with some longer areas besides her ears, framing her face). Camo-green eyes blinked around at the surroundings behind big, round, glasses, and a grin played on her lips. Jim took the liberty to walk up to her, Spock a step behind and next to his captain. "Greetings, you must be Doctor Sanders." Jim held out his hand, to which Alex shook politely.

"Indeed I am, it's such a pleasure to meet you, Captain Kirk, I've heard so much about the Enterprise, so it's an honour to be able to work with your crew," she had an accent, which Kirk recognized as Canadian. He knows his accents, being from the Northwest. Spock raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued by her kindness, and soon, the doors opened, and Doctor McCoy walked in, looking at a padd, before he looked up at Doctor Sanders. "There you are, Bones!" Jim called out to his friend, smiling at him as he let Alex's hand go.

"Come meet Counselor Sanders, she just came aboard, maybe you could give her a tour of the medbay?" He glanced to Alex with a wry smile, "the medbay is his territory, like Lion King," To which the Counselor giggled, holding her hand to her face. 

Bones, on the other hand, was a bit dumbfounded, seeing the Counselor-Alex Sanders- for the first time. He didn't expect her to look, well. Hot. Her uniform seemed to hug all the right curves and the way she held herself only enhanced that. So, in the end, he stared a bit. But he quickly snapped out of it, clearing his throat, and holding his hand out for her to shake, a red flush rising on his cheeks. "Nice to meet you, Counselor." 

"I've heard quite a bit about you, Doctor McCoy, it's great to meet you." Alex blushed gently, admiring the doctor's looks. The stubble on his face shaped his cheekbones, and the woman traced them with her eyes. She was quite unabashedly eyeing him up, and Jim caught what she was doing to his best friend. Bones was too busy looking at her lips to see where her eyes were looking. 

"So-" Jim started, clearing his throat, and that snapped the two out of their stupor of staring at the other. "-Bones, how about you show our new Counselor to her office, and after that, feel free to settle into your quarters and new office. Welcome to the Enterprise, Doctor Sanders."

Alex blinked once. Twice. Then she remembered she was the Counselor here. "Oh! Yes! Thank you, Captain, it's really a pleasure to be here." She shook Jim's hand again, and turned to Leo, motioning to let him lead the way, the both of them blushing under the florescent lights like teens all over again. And thus began the pining, and Jim watching his best friend finally fall in love with fascination and amazement.


	2. Spirk-Private Meeting(First Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also Post-Into Darkness(Though with some hints of Beyond), Jim meets with Spock for some report he wrote about a mission, it gets a bit emotional, and there are a bit of tears. Quite a bit of talking about the trauma they both took from the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an rp between my friend and I, well, I say based, this is kind of a transcription. But that one was TOS Spirk, so I'm changing it a bit to make it AOS Spirk. Fair warning, I'm not the best with Spock's characterization. And also; Major Character Death talked about in this chapter.

It was nearly the end of Alpha shift and the captain was not able to sit still in the central chair anymore. Spock glanced over at his friend, the...man he liked more than just the Terran term of a _friend_. But emotions were always going to be in bad taste, and the Vulcan certainly was not going to make the first move. But little did he know, Jim shared the sentiment, liking his First Officer more than just a friend or companion, but thought that Spock only saw him as a curiosity, something to evaluate under his scrutinous eye. A man that would be endlessly analyzed, but not in the way Jim thought. Spock wanted to see all of Jim's self, physically and within the human's mind. 

Even without a bond, Spock could tell Jim was just itching to get off the bridge and do anything other than work. But his First Officer had other plans. "Jim, I completed my report on our diplomatic mission on Arbor XV, would you like to review it before I submit it to Starfleet?" Jim blearily blinked at Spock from his chair, slouching as he clearly wanted to leave for his quarters and take a nap. It was so boring lately, with nothing interesting anymore. 

At first, it was a welcome change from the high blood pressure every moment incident that was Khan, but now, it was mind-numbingly boring. Between reports from Spock, and sessions with Alex to work through the trauma of dying, and then coming back. He sadly remembered every moment of dying from the radiation poisoning, and the poor counselor frequently had to talk Kirk out of spiralling. Sometimes he would desperately try to deflect and ask Doctor Sanders about her and his best friend, sometimes it would work, and she would get flustered. But most times, she would sigh, push her glasses up, and ask him what the matter was.

Spock, meanwhile, would just observe Jim's behaviour, as he tried to recover from everything. Spock had to do the same, getting nightmares of seeing Jim die right in front of his eyes, the Enterprise crashing, and losing everyone he cares, even if he wouldn't admit he cared. Even if Vulcans didn't need as much sleep as Humans did, even Spock avoided sleeping and would meditate, to avoid sleeping, and avoid the waking nightmares. He was the toughest nut to crack, for the counselor, as he wasn't really much for talking about his feelings. So he tried to avoid her, and most of the crew noticed. Even Jim noticed the slight dark circles under Spock's eyes, stark against his pale face.

But for now, Jim sighed, pulling a hand across his face, and got up. "Alright, let's get this done, Mister Spock." He pulled himself to his feet, and waved for the Vulcan to follow him to the turbolift. The bridge crew was filing out, as Alpha shift was done, but none followed the two into the lift, as everyone knew that the men were to be left alone to their discussions. Not a single word was shared between them in the lift, just the thrumming of the lift between the two. The Captain's quarters were the closest to the bridge, thus, the fastest to get to as they left, and there seemed to be a wordless agreement between said Captain and First Officer to go there, to let Kirk rest up for tomorrow. 

Once the door slid closed behind Spock, Jim turned around to look at the Vulcan, and held out his hand out for the padd he was holding, and Spock handed it over, their hands brushing for a moment. Perhaps he was mistaken, but did he see a bit of a green flush on those pointed ears? Impossible. "Thanks," he murmured out, and scrolled through the report, eventually setting it down on a nearby table. Spock's head tilted fractionally to the side, watching him. 

"Captain? Is something wrong with my report?" And the Human huffed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"No, Spock, your report is perfect, as usual, just-other things that are--interfering, if that makes sense?" He opened his eyes, and looked at Spock. They both knew the captain was smart, and clever, but to see him like this, made Spock a bit concerned. A heavy silence sat between them, and the First Officer didn't even need to ask, when Jim answered. "Nightmares," He admitted with hesitation thick in his voice, "I'm having nightmares. That's what's going on." 

The intimacy of the situation, and the setting of the bedroom seemed to ease Jim's inhibitions of speaking to his best friend. "Have you talked with Counselor Sanders?" Of course he did, what was Spock saying? 

"Just talking to her doesn't help the fact I can't get any goddamn sleep-" He suddenly snapped, voice raised, and even Spock looked surprised. Jim took a deep breath, and slowly let it out through his teeth, pressing the pads of his forefinger and thumb against his closed eyes. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just...tired." He sighed out, and toddled over to his bed, slumping down to sit, head supported by his hands, and back arched behind him. Cautiously, Spock joined him, with a few inches between them, and set his hand on his friend's back. The blond raised his head to look at the raven head, confusion in his eyes, and Spock could see every detail of his face, the purple smudges under his-typically Terran sky blue, now a dull, shallow cerulean-eyes, the lines between his brows, even individual pores, if he focused. 

Needless to say, they were very close together, and they both noticed a blush rising on the other's face, red and olive, respectively. "Jim, Humans require eight hours of sleep every night, how many have you been getting?" Spock asked, his voice low, and his hand gently sliding down the other man's back, to his hip, resting there, where neither of them complained about the hand. 

Kirk looked away, the pink receding from his cheeks. "I dunno," he mumbled, idly chewing on his lower lip, and Spock's perfectly angled eyebrows angled a bit more upwards, sliding slightly into his bangs. "Maybe three hours or so every day?" Jim admitted, and Spock's look intensified just by a percentile. Now he was worried about Jim's performance, due to his lack of rest. But Bones would not be so calm and collected, if he heard this. 

"Would it help if I were here to try and ease your nightmares as you sleep?" Spock admitted after a moment, and Jim was blushing all over again, the image of Spock in bed with him rising to the front of his mind. Spock managed to suppress the flush from his own face, though the blood still went to his ears. 

The blond stared, dumbly at Spock, still for a long, long pause, before he suddenly came back to life under the raven's hand, suddenly leaning up and in to press their lips together in a tender, soft kiss. The First Officer was surprised, needless to say, but soon, gave into the kiss, and returned the affection, his free hand going to his Captain's cheek, thumb gently sliding down his cheekbone. 

And just as suddenly as the kiss, tears were rolling down Jim's cheeks, and soaked into Spock's skin from their closeness. He soon pulled away, letting the tears fall from his eyes, blinking a bit. "Please," Jim's voice was hoarse as he spoke, yet the desperation came through, "please stay, Spock." He was begging at this point, clutching with his fingers wound in Spock's blue shirt, praying that the Vulcan wouldn't leave him grasping air.

In a minute motion, Spock nodded, and scoot to Jim until their hips and legs were touching, and the Vulcan reached over to gently pull the other man's legs into his lap, bringing him ever closer. "Of course, Jim," He finally answered, giving the yellow shirt's side a squeeze. "I'll be with you as long as time allows us."

They both knew it was an admission of love, and they stayed there, on Jim's bed, coloured shirts tossed aside, and legs tangled under the blanket, Jim protectively within his T'hy'la's arms, and Spock murmuring sweet words to him, in Vulcan. And even if he didn't understand it, Jim knew how loved he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness gracious, that was long. I planned it to be a short and sweet chapter where the two kiss, and giggle about how long it took them to get their feelings in order, but here we are, a study in trauma.


	3. Chulu-After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To lighten the mood, have some classic "It's after a stressful mission, and the recreation deck is busy, so could I come in your room to get some drinks?" And a bit of the "Chekov has alcohol in his quarters and locker" trope.

"Damage report, Mister Chekov?"

Jim was gripping the sides of his chair, looking to the young man at the helmsmen console, who was furiously typing away at the screen, and after a small stutter, he answered. "Outer hull is still intact, keptin, the fire in Engineering has been taken care of, and the few hurt have been taken to sickbay, sir." Chekov looked over his shoulder at his captain, and spared a glance to Sulu beside him, his typical focused, almost intense look finally easing to relief. "We're out of the woods, keptin." He added, with a slight sigh, and it seemed the air finally returned to the bridge. 

They had been attacked by Romulan warbirds, ambushing them from where they were cloaked, and the Enterprise managed to escape with their lives. The last few Romulan attacks had been more intense than the last, and everybody noticed. Kirk did his best to remain composed and calm, but it seemed that the stress was maybe getting to him too. At least, that's what the helmsman and navigator thought, being able to share looks and quiet words between each other at the front of the bridge. 

* * *

Once everything calmed down, it seemed almost everybody was on the recreation deck. Hikaru even spotted Doctor McCoy and Doctor Sanders at the bar, probably flirting. So, with a sigh, he turned heel and went back to the turbolift, joining a few other red and blue shirts in the compartment. After a few floors passed, Sulu stepped off, and passed by others in the halls, talking, going places. Once he got to the door that was his destination, he pressed the button for the intercom, and the console bleeped as the door opened. 

From his bedroom, uniform still pristine, Pavel's head appeared in the doorway, owlishly looking at Sulu in this living room. "Hikaru," The Russian cheerily greeted, stepping out to properly greet his friend, and said friend smiled back, hearing him. "What a day, huh?" He asked with a chuckle, not expecting a response, motioning for Sulu to sit down, which he did, and Chekov joined him in the living room. 

The younger of the two didn't need to ask the purpose of his visit, they both knew, and mutually agreed on going to each other's quarters to get a drink, and relax after stressful missions, or when they just needed to relax, and the recreation deck was a bit too loud of their tastes to get a conversation done. So Chekov was already getting the glasses, as well as a bottle of alcohol from his stash, of course, from his home country. He poured them both a glass and handed one to Sulu, who gladly took it, as his friend sat down on the couch with him. 

The pair shot the wind for a while, talked about physics, botany, anything that came to mind. They even went into depth about medical technology, and how it's evolved since the 21st century, while they were both a little buzzed. At some point, Chekov wasn't sure of the time, Sulu got up with a stretch, and announced. "I think it's about time I head back to my quarters, so we're not hungover for Alpha shift tomorrow." He levelled a smile at his friend, still on the couch, and the Russian smiled back, getting up to first rock forward on the balls of his feet, stretch his legs, and put the drinks and glasses away. 

"Your quarters next time?" Hikaru looked over his shoulder and nodded, still smiling.

"You know it." Chekov chuckled, his cheeks pink from intoxication, and waved as Sulu took his leave. It may be something small, but it was something he and Sulu shared. It was something that no one could disturb, and they got to know each other better, instead of just the odd comment or joke one of them would make, and the other would snicker under his breath. 

Even if the Recreation Deck wasn't as busy as Sulu said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I don't know how to write a Russian accent pls don't murk me


	4. Aleo-Sleeping Grass(Shore Leave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Alex spend a bit of time on Earth together while the Enterprise is grounded for repairs, and Alex encounters Sleeping Grass for the first time, while Leo gives her some fun facts about the plant.

Right now, there was silence. Well, as much silence as you can get in a park in San Francisco. The Enterprise was just grounded for repairs since she really took a beating on the last outing the crew had. So for now, Alex and Leo were walking side by side on the pathway, Leo in an olive green jacket and jeans, as Alex was in powder blue dress, and a knee-length juniper green coat, a memento of her home. 

"It's been so long since we were back on Earth, right Leo?" She looked to her doctorial companion, with a gentle smile playing on her lips. Leo nodded, looking around before he settled his gaze back on the counselor, her hair down, and slightly blown by the wind in the park. 

"Yeah..." He mumbled a bit, looking into Alex's eyes as they walked, before snapping his eyes back to the path, blood rushing to his cheeks. "It's beautiful out." The woman giggled, blushing just like him, and pushed her glasses up, looking up at Leo, even if the difference was only two inches or so. Leonard was about to say more, maybe even ask her if she wanted to get lunch with him, or something, when the orange blur out of the corner of his eye suddenly disappeared from his sight.

Bones turned around, a bit scared that maybe the ginger fainted, or got taken by someone, but he let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, when he saw her crouched at the edge of the pavement, bringing the tip of her pointer finger across a fern with feather-light touches, watching in fascination as the leaves closed up. Her eyes were big behind the round glasses, and the corner of her lips turned into a smile, as she let out a quiet "Woah...." ~~Leo wanted Alex to touch him like she touched the fern.~~

Soon, the good doctor joined the counselor, crouching next to her, and he looked at her face, smiling in content at her expression. "It's called Mimosa Pudica, otherwise known as sleeping grass. When the leaves sense a change in pressure, the cells lose their water to the adjacent cell, causing all the water in the leaf to escape, relaxing it, but also causing it to close." The Canadian ginger nodded along, slowly and gently touching each other fern on the patch of sleeping grass. 

"Parts of the plant contain Mimosine, which was claimed to be a moderate diuretic, promote the regeneration of nerves,and even help reduce menorrhagia," A pause, as he thought over his next words. "People also say it's a natural Viagra." He then blurted out, and Alex suddenly looked over to him, cheeks flushed, and eyes wide as she was surprised at him saying that. But Alex soon laughed, leaning back a bit, before leaning a bit on Leo, who also began blushing.

When she finally calmed down from her giggle fit, Leonard took the liberty of reaching over, and brushing some hair away from her eyes. "Some people call the plant Shy Princess..." He mumbled, speaking lowly, as the two were staring into each other's eyes, Alex being speechless from both the action and the implications of what he said. 

"Tell me more, Leo." The woman, just a few months younger than him, hesitantly reached out to put her hand on Leo's cheek, leaning just a fraction of an inch towards him.

And the man complied with a minute nod, still speaking as if they were sharing secrets, and not talking about a plant. "In India, the plant is used by those who practice Ayurveda, which is a system of traditional medicine there, in their treatments of inflammations, burning sensations, biliousness, leprosy, dysentery and-"

He wasn't given a chance to continue his little report, as Alex suddenly leaned in to kiss him, Leo too busy looking at her eyes to notice her lips. The brunet's own eyes went wide at the sensation, an idle thought floating in his head about how chapped his lips were, yet how soft hers were against his. While one of the woman's hands were on his cheek, her other hand slid into his free hand, lacing their fingers together. 

To be honest, Leonard didn't expect his first kiss with Alex to go like this. When he first met her, he first thought how pretty she was, then chiding himself for being so pathetic, falling for a woman he just met and only read about before seeing her, especially when something like that had happened before, with his ex-wife. But Alex...wasn't her, no, Leonard _knew_ she wasn't his ex. 

He imagined their first kiss to be hurried, something with tears, Alex possibly hurt, and Leo was spilling his feelings to her, in case she wouldn't hear his feelings. But this, this was slow, gentle, patient. It was Alex's first kiss since her own ex-boyfriend, and she wanted it to be with Leo. 

She got what she wanted.

And she took it, making the first move on him. Leonard was glad, because he certainly wouldn't have the guts to, this soon. When they pulled away, they both had red faces, and Alex was a bit slow to open her eyes, looking into Leo's yellow-green eyes. She looked away, breaking the eye contact, getting a bit sheepish and shy. But soon reached over, running her fingers across his cheek, and tracing his face, and jaw, feather-light, just as she touched the ferns.

"My Shy Princess..." Leonard smiled in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some sleeping grass and remembered how much fun I had when I was younger. I got inspiration, since the plant only grows in dry soil, so Alex would likely had never seen it before, being from Ontario. I looked it up, and found out the plant was actually used to treat a variety of ailments and thought that Leo might remember it from his medical history class, or something.


End file.
